Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Vorgestellter Wikianer: Ben Braden
center|link=Vorgestellter Wikianer 850px|center Hallo Wikianer, Heute darf ich euch den Ben Braden von der Jedipedia vorstellen. Ben ist schon ziemlich lange bei Wikia mit dabei, kennt viele andere Wikianer und ist augenscheinlich ziemlich beliebt. Das kann man deutlich an den vielen Stimmen, die er bei der Wahl bekommen hat, sehen. Ben hat bis heute rund 10.300 Bearbeitungen in der Jedipedia gemacht und hat dort den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters. Er setzt sich unermüdlich für seine Community ein, die mit dem neuen Film im Dezember ein spannendes Jahr vor sich hat. Ich höre jetzt aber auf zu plappern und überlasse Ben das Wort: Wikia: Was möchtest Du uns denn von Dir erzählen? Ben Braden: Hallo! Ich heiße Ben und die meisten von euch werden mich als Administrator der JedipediaDE oder als apathischen Teilnehmer der Sprechstunden am Donnerstag kennen. Letzteres wirkt aber nur so, in Wirklichkeit laufen die Querys bei mir auf Hochtouren http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png In der Realität bin ich Gymnasiast in Oberbayern und bereite mich aufs Abitur vor. Wie meiner Benutzerseite in der Jedipedia zu entnehmen ist, mache ich Taekwondo und spiele zwei Instrumente (Klavier, Cello). Den Großteil meiner Freizeit verbringe ich gleichzeitig mit der Jedipedia und SWTOR. Außerdem lese ich sehr gerne, auch wenn die Quantität in letzter Zeit leider stark abgenommen hat, und verfasse so gut wie immer irgendeinen Text, sei es in meinem Kopf oder auf dem Papier. Wikia: Wie bist Du auf Wikia aufmerksam geworden? Wann war das? Ben Braden: Vor vier Jahren fing ich an mich für Star Wars zu interessieren und erarbeitete Schemata sowie FanFiction zur TV-Serie The Clone Wars. Irgendwann wusste ich dann nicht mehr, wie man bestimmte Planetennamen schreibt und suchte sie im Internet. So wurde ich auf die Jedipedia aufmerksam und begann in ihr herumzustöbern. Dass die Jedipedia zu Wikia gehörte, war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht richtig bewusst. „Wiki“ assoziierte ich mit der Wikipedia und dementsprechend war die Jedipedia für mich einfach eine SW-Online-Enzyklopädie. Die Artikel sah ich als „gottgegeben“ an und wusste gar nicht, dass man sie als Durchschnittsbürger bearbeiten durfte. Einige Monate später traf ich auf eine Freundin, die ebenfalls SW-Fan geworden war. Sie meldete sich in der Jedipedia an und ich sammelte so durch Zuschauen meine ersten Erfahrungen. Im Oktober 2012 habe ich mir dann mein eigenes Benutzerkonto unter dem Nicknamen „Ben Braden“ angelegt. „Ben“ ist eine Kurzvariante meines Vornamens und „Braden“ entstand durch Zufall: meine Freundin und ich brauchten natürlich auch richtig coole SW-Namen und um sich inspirieren zu lassen, blätterte sie durch das Personenverzeichnis hinten im Englischbuch und stieß auf „Braden“. Ich hatte nichts dagegen und war erstaunt, herauszufinden, dass es im SW-Universum sogar einen berüchtigten Kopfgeldjäger namens Braden gab. Wikia: Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie es war, ganz neu bei Wikia zu sein. Welche Tipps hast du für die neuen Benutzer? Ben Braden: Mein Einstieg fiel mir besonders leicht, da mich eine tolle Community unterstützt und auf meinen ersten Schritten zum perfekten Artikel begleitet hat. Das gefällt mir auch an Wikia besonders: hier wurde ein Treffpunkt für gleichgesinnte Autoren geschaffen, die aber anders als bei den üblichen Chaträumen tagtäglich etwas Produktives zustande bringen. Außerdem fand ich es toll, wie aus kryptischen Codes eine wunderschöne Seite wurde und ich begann mich deshalb mehr für CSS und JavaScript zu interessieren. Mein Haupt-Wikia ist eindeutig die Jedipedia, bei Bedarf helfe ich aber auch gerne bei anderen Communities aus. Zusätzlich habe ich mir ein persönliches Testwiki angelegt, in dem ich meistens an Codes etwas herumbastele, bevor ich sie in der Jedipedia implementiere, wie bei unserer neuen Hauptseite. Es macht nur Spaß, in einem Wiki zu arbeiten, wenn man nette Kollegen hat, mit denen man sich gut versteht. Für neue Autoren ist es oft eine völlig neue Erfahrung, online Artikel zu verfassen und man sollte deswegen entsprechend hilfsbereit und nachsehend mit ihnen sein. Besonders erfahrenere Nutzer wie die Administratoren sollten stets als Ansprechpartner fungieren können. Sehr wichtig ist auch, dass man die Neuanmelder nach einem Fehler nicht sofort sperrt – ich bin ein Befürworter des Verfahrens, sie erst freundlich auf ihrer Nachrichtenseite darauf hinzuweisen und Hilfe anzubieten, nach einiger Zeit zu verwarnen und erst, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders geht, zu drastischeren Mitteln wie einer Sperre zu greifen. Leider gibt es immer wieder Fälle, bei denen man keine andere Wahl hat, etwa bei Vandalen. Neue Benutzer sollten auch immer ihre Nachrichtenseite im Auge haben, die erhaltenen Hinweise beachten und bei Schwierigkeiten das persönliche Gespräch mit demjenigen im Chat suchen. Auch die Hilfe-Seiten und Richtlinien sind nicht umsonst da, sondern sollten gelesen werden! Wikia: Was würdest du gerne an Wikia verbessern? Ben Braden: Wenn ich die Mittel dazu hätte, würde ich mehr Mitarbeiter einstellen, um die Support-Leute, wie beispielsweise Andrea, die sich täglich um so viele Anfragen kümmern müssen, zu entlasten. Damit würde auch der Support noch besser werden und man hätte mehr Zeit für individuelle Anfragen. Außerdem fände ich es toll, wenn man den Monobook-Skin noch einige Zeit als Option zu Oasis und dem VE aufrechterhalten würde, denn er hat noch begeisterte Anhänger http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/99/Wave_emoticon2.gif Was die Jedipedia angeht, habe ich so viele Ideen - bis ich sie alle umsetzen kann, dauert es aber oft Monate. Meistens scheitert es an der Zeit, manchmal an der Technik, selten an dem Willen der Community - aber ich lasse mich in der Regel nicht davon unterkriegen. Generell kommt es mir immer so vor, als wenn mein Tag zu wenig Stunden hätte, um alles zu erreichen, was ich für heute vorgenommen hatte. Dann gilt es, trotzdem das Beste daraus zu machen. Wikia: Planst Du gerade ein neues Projekt bei Wikia – wenn ja, welches? Ben Braden: Wenn ich aufzählen würde, was mir gerade alles in den Kopf kommt, würde das die Seite sprengen. Ich sage einfach mal, was ich für die nächste Zeit geplant habe: wichtig ist mir die Kommunikation zu Wikia. Nachdem es zu Beginn des Jahres noch große Differenzen gegeben hatte, haben Andrea und ich uns zusammengesetzt und beschlossen, auch in Zukunft gemeinsam nach einer Lösung unserer Probleme zu suchen. Dieses Jahr wird fantastisch für SW-Fans (es hat schon mit der Celebration begonnen) und Andrea und ich sprechen uns mehrmals wöchentlich per Mail ab. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, möchte ich hiermit Andrea danken, für alles, was sie für uns und Wikia schon getan hat. Sie ist eine großartige Ansprechpartnerin und hat stets ein offenes Ohr. Anfang Mai werde ich einen neuen Admin-Blog veröffentlichen und genauer über das berichten, was wir bereits gemeinsam erreicht haben. Außerdem werden wir zu dem Zeitpunkt schon einen wichtigen Vorschlag eingereicht haben, der die Jedipedia zum Positiven umstrukturieren soll. Mein Ziel ist es auch, die Jedipedia nicht nur für SW-Fans, sondern zum Beispiel auch für SWTOR-Gamer attraktiv zu machen. Zu einem meiner neuesten Projekte zählt die neue „TOP TEN“-Blogreihe, die ich letzten Samstag mit meinen persönlichen Celebration-Highlights gestartet habe. Jede Woche wird ein anderer Autor eine Rangliste zu einem selbst ausgesuchten Thema veröffentlichen und somit für reichlich Diskussionsstoff sorgen. Sinn dahinter ist, dass mir in der JP bisher eine "Lese-Stöberecke" gefehlt hat, in der man bei Langweile immer etwas zum Lesen findet. Wie ihr seht, wurde alles aufs Genaueste von der Administration geplant und wir freuen uns sehr über Andrea's Unterstützung. Es lohnt sich auf jeden Fall, der Jedipedia in der nächsten Zeit einen Besuch abzustatten! Wikia: Was möchtest Du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Ben Braden: Ich möchte euch dazu inspirieren, immer offen und ehrlich eure Meinung zu sagen. So lassen sich besonders im Internet schwerwiegende Missverständnisse vermeiden. Wichtig ist auch, dass ihr immer daran denkt, dass sich hinter jedem Nickname ein echter Mensch verbirgt und ihr ihn auch dementsprechend behandelt! Zum Schluss noch ein Zitat aus dem 19. Jahrhundert: „If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again!” Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Das Interview mit Ben Braden fand am 30. April 2015 statt! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren